


With Death the Kid

by Itachi-Uchiha-lover (TheAssassinLover)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, old, post from ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: I combined two old fics from ffn that went together.Kid invites his childhood friend to Maka's party. When Maka suggests they play seven minutes in heaven what will happen? Death the Kid x Oc Implied Black Star x Tsubaki and Soul x MakaAndAfter Maka's party Kid and Shikyo head to Kid's place. What will happen? KidxOc slight LizxOc Sequel to Seven Minutes in Heaven With Death the Kid.





	1. Seven Minutes in Heaven With Death the Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god the cringe. From fanfiction.net. Moved here for archiving. Circa 2011.

Shikyo was at Maka's party. Kid had invited her to come with him and she had never been good at saying no to him, even when they were little. However she found herself wishing she had said no when Maka suggested they play seven minutes in heaven. She had seen Maka talking with Soul and they both looked at her and Kid before smirking. 'Oh no,' she thought. 'What are they planning.' It was shortly after that Maka made the suggestion.

Black Star went first and pulled Tsubaki's name. Maka pulled Soul. Shikyo started thinking and realized she was going to end up with Kid. 'No no no,' she thought. 'This can't be happening. Why didn't I just say no?'

Kid went and pulled a name. He looked at her. 'Damn,' She thought.

"Alright you two, into the closet." Maka said pushing them in and shutting the door.

"She set us up."Shikyo said once the door closed.

"Yep." Kid replied.

"This is a really small closet." Shikyo said shifting to get more comfortable. In the process she brushed against Kid's chest. "Sorry," She said quickly.

"Shikyo will you calm down, this isn't the first time you've brushed against me. And the other time we weren't in a small closet."

"Yeah, but…"

"Come here." He said pulling her against his chest. "See touching me won't kill you."

She felt her face heat up. "O-okay Kid, point taken." She said attempting to pull away but Kid held her there.

"You seem nervous about being near me." He whispered in her ear. She shivered.

"We are alone in a small closet and you have me pinned to you. Yeah I'm nervous. I trust you Kid, but you're still a guy." She said.

"I wouldn't hurt you Shikyo."

"Says the son of Death."

"Says the girl named after Death."

"Touché,"

He chuckled lightly causing his chest to vibrate against her. He took two steps forward which caused her to be pinned between him and the wall.

She gasped lightly. "Kid…"

He looked down at her. For the first time she was actually slightly afraid of Kid, or more of what he was going to do.

"Shikyo," He said lightly setting his hand on her cheek. "I…need to tell you something. I've needed to for a while now."

The closet door suddenly flew open and everyone starred shocked at the position she and Kid were in. Kid looked annoyed, said "Five more minutes," and shut the door with his unoccupied hand.

"You were saying," Shikyo said.

"Shikyo, I love you." He said.

She looked at him shocked. "Kid…no, Death..." She said using the name only she was allowed to call him. She smiled and leaned up gently brushing her lips over his. It wasn't a kiss, just a small action. "Good," She said. "Because I love you too."

He smirked. "Good," He said. "Because now I can do this." He leaned down and captured her lips with his. She slid her arms around his neck. As she began to respond he tilted her head to the side deepening the kiss. She gasped slightly giving him enough of a chance to slip his tongue between her lips. A small moan escaped her chest. She lightly scratched the back of his neck. He growled and bit down on her lip. They broke apart for air. "Kid," Shikyo gasped. "How long has it been."

"More than five minutes. I guess Maka got the hint."

She laughed lightly. "Perhaps we should go back out before people start to talk."

"Good idea," He said placing a last soft kiss on her lips. "But Shikyo,"

"Hmmm,"

"I want you to stay the night at my place tonight." He said smirking.

She smirked back. "I had the same thing in mind."


	2. A Night With Death the Kid

Kid and Shikyo were going up to Kid's place. It was the first time she had been there since they were little. When they got there she changed out of her clothes from the party and into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

When she came back out Kid was in a pair of loose black pants…and didn't have a shirt on.

"K-kid?"

He looked over and smirked at her expression. "Things change over time Shi, you haven't been here in six years."

"That's true." She said. "But Kid, could you do one thing like before?"

"What?"

"Brush my hair; you were always good at it.

He smiled slightly. "Sure,"

She handed him her brush and he got to work on her hair. She knew it would take a while. It always did. He had to make it symmetrical.

She sat relaxed as he worked. Sometimes his hand would brush her neck or cheek as he worked. At one point he brushed over a sensitive part of her neck ant she let out a short gasp. He paused for a second. "Shikyo…"

"Some things change over time Death, you haven't done this in six years." She said mocking him.

"Humph," He went back to her hair.

When he finished with the brush he began to run his fingers through her hair searching for any tangles he may have missed. She sighed at the feeling.

After a minute he paused with his hand still in her hair. He gently pulled her head back So she was looking at him.

"Kid…" She whispered.

He leaned his head down and pressed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened before she closed them and kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and pressed his lips harder to hers. She was left feeling cold when in the blink of an eye he was on the other side of the room. They were both breathing hard. "Damn those reaper powers." She breathed.

"Shikyo…" He whispered.

She got up and walked over to him. "Why'd you stop?" She asked.

"If I don't I might not be able to."

"what if I don't want you to stop?" She said placing a hand on his chest.

"Shikyo," He breathed. "Don't make a mistake."

"I won't, and besides if I changed my mind I know you could stop."

"Don't rely on my will power Shikyo. It isn't as strong as you think."

She kissed him. "Just shut up Kid. Liz and Patty aren't here and I want this."

He sighed. "What happened to the innocent girl I befriended?" He asked.

"She disappeared when she turned fourteen." She replied.

He froze. "Not like that Kid." He relaxed again.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head close to his. "No regrets?"

"No regrets."

He pressed his lips to hers harder than before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pushed her against the wall. He slid his hands down her sides to the hem of her tank. He then began to slowly trail them back up bringing her shirt with him. She broke the kiss so he could pull it over her head. She pulled back so her hands set on his shoulders. He scanned her torso and she blushed. He set his hands on her hips and slowly began sliding then up her bare sides, not breaking eye contact. Her grip on his shoulders tightened.

She wasn't sure how but next thing she knew she was pinned under him on the bed…

The rest of the night was filled with heavy breathing and skin sliding over skin. Neither of them regretted it.

* * *

The next morning Liz and Patty came back bringing Shikyo's weapons Kano and Waru with them. When they looked in Kid's room they all gasped. Kid had his arms wrapped around Shikyo, both were still asleep. Only their bare shoulders were visible. All four knew what had happened.

Liz smirked. "It's about time." She said. "The sexual tension between those two was so thick you could cut it."

Waru nodded in agreement while Patty and Kano were long gone. Liz sighed. "Those two have serious ADHD."

"And you're bipolar." Kano replied. He leaned in and kissed her. "But I love you, and it looks like I'll be seeing a lot more of you now."

"Damn strait."


End file.
